


The Scent of Familiarity

by ahunmaster



Series: Mobster AU [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, Consensual, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Mild Smut, Multi, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Past Prostitution, Past Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Eclipse can't help but think of her life now compared to how it was years ago.





	

  
Silky sheets.  Heavy aftershave in the air.  Hot breaths filled with booze and tobacco.

 

Eclipse remembered those smells.  It was what she had to deal with every night when she was back at that place.  That horrible place she and Soundwave were forced to call home for so long.

 

But the touches and smells now were nothing like that.  They tinged at her dark past, but as she felt another kiss at her neck, she remembered where she was.

 

She was back in the United States.  She was in a nice apartment and not some hidden away sex club in one of the back rooms with a man she had never met before.

 

Her loved ones were here.  Megatron, the man who saved her, and Lugnut, the one who protected her and her husband from any danger.  They were here with her in her bed.  A bed filled with the finest silk sheets her husband could buy.  Not those cheap ones Razorcut got to make the place look fancy enough for his high-end clients.

 

It wasn't cheap aftershave or the smellier ones like her clients always put on.  Megatron had one on that was rich and mysterious, but it was a faint smell.  He didn't like putting on too much.  Lugnut was using a store brand one; it reminded Eclipse of comfort, familiarity, and also a gentle, reassuring smell.

 

Eclipse gasped again as they both moved inside her.  Her hands tied up with silk and her eyes covered, she could only arch her back into Lugnut's chest, feeling their cocks inside her as they moved her further up on the bed.

 

Megatron moved closer, biting at her neck before sucking at the skin hard.  She could smell the booze and tobacco from it, but it wasn't because he was like those men who paid to fuck her like a piece of meat.  He had been at a dinner with several oversea clients.  There was alcohol served.  And several of them had enjoyed a smoke while they talked.

 

And the tobacco wasn't that overpowering.  When she had told Megatron it turned her off once after a similar dinner last year, he was very careful about it.  Megatron had changed and even showered before he and Lugnut took her to bed that night.  But there were still the faint traces of it on him.

 

But it didn't revolt her.  It didn't make her think of those horrible things she did years ago with strangers who paid so much for her body.

 

It only reminded her of the man who came into her life and changed it.  Who saved her and brought her here to finally have a life of her own.  Who loved her and cherished her and never hurt her.

 

And as she felt her husband and the bodyguard release inside her body, Eclipse could only let the smells and touches overwhelm her.  Consume her as they pulled out and laid her back on the silky sheets, hands reaching down to play with her to help her get off.

 

Those men from her past never bothered with this.  They left right after they got off in her.

 

Not Megatron.  Not Lugnut.  No, they didn't leave right away. They stayed with her and held her close.  They brought her to a blinding orgasm with kisses and touches.

 

And they would do again.  All night long.

 

END


End file.
